gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WarGrowlmon18
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Jack Black 04:14, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Excellent job on the Battle of New Jacinto page! But you need to add page sources to articles, so we know where to look to confirm information. Other than that, keep up the good work. --The Forgotten Jedi 23:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah well I've never really created a page before let alone a template (which I did for the Lambent Invasion) so I honestly didn't know what I was doing.--WarGrowlmon18 00:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) **Well, you did a wonderful job. Do you know how to add references? --The Forgotten Jedi 00:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ***No, I barley knew how to do what I did let alone references. I was completly winging it with creating that and the Battle of Pelruan pages. Feel free to add some if you want, but I am done for tonight. I had to put A LOT of effort into what I did do, having to go through the pages of the book and put in details, figure out how to make the pages, creating that template (I have a little experience in making pages (I made the Battle of the Colony page on the Battlestar Wiki but that's it) but absolutly NO experience with creating templates)....... I just got tired of those red links for the battle pages.--WarGrowlmon18 00:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ****Well, very good job. I didn't try to make battle pages for a long time after I began editing. I think they are the hardest pages to make. I'll put in the references when I have time. Didn't you used to edit on the Heroes wiki? I did too for a while, but stopped shortly before the show was canceled. Went under the name "Ratclaws" then. --The Forgotten Jedi 00:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *****Yes, I edit on many wikis under this same name (all you have to do is log in apparently), but I very rarley create pages and I've never encountered one where you had to put in references like this one has you do. The other ones are mostly TV shows so they're easy to do, but I have no idea how they do that here. I LOVED Heroes, on the DVD before Brave New World (final episode) the show creator appeared having asked to be put there and basicaly said he was going to try to resurrect that show in some form. Hopefully that means a movie or something like that.--WarGrowlmon18 00:36, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ******I hope so, I loved Heroes too. Should have gotten another season, even if would have only been 13 episodes to wrap it up. --The Forgotten Jedi 00:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *******Agreed. A few nice deleted scenes on the DVD too, but none for the final three episodes which is too bad as The Wall had such potential for them and fanfiction (sadly there's very little for that particular episode which is surprising). By the way: I added Lesser Islands Free Trade Association to the Anvil Gate page. That's the name of Darrel Jacques gang according to Anvil Gate and I don't think the Free Trade Area actually appeared except maybe in relation to Massy, there may have been something mentioned quickly about his gang in relation to him but that's about all.--WarGrowlmon18 00:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ********I think they are one and the same. I'm fairly sure it's a mistake on Karren Traviss's part. It's one of several things she needs to be emailed about. --The Forgotten Jedi 00:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *********Dude they're not. It's made clear that that's Jacques' gang, both in that passage and from Ollivar himself and in Jacinto's Remnant Baird identifies Jacques' gang as a rival gang after speaking to Massy. They're clearly not the same, just have similar names.--WarGrowlmon18 01:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) **********Hmm, I seem to remember someone mentioning that Jacques' had led a coup. I'll go back and take a look. --The Forgotten Jedi 01:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ***********I read that. Actually Anya thought that before they found out the truth about Massy's relationship with Jacques. Afterwards its made quite clear that Jacques is just the leader of a rival gang.--WarGrowlmon18 01:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ************Ah, okay. Wish they didn't have such identical names. --The Forgotten Jedi 01:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *************Yeah I know.--WarGrowlmon18 01:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Locust-War and my workbench My main project is the Locust-War page right now so please don't update it since its make my job like 1% harder.--JacktheBlack 18:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for all the cleanup edits. That's helping a lot.--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 17:23, September 3, 2012 (UTC) *Some pages really need them and I don't even know where to begin.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 18:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin You are now a Admin. Good luck!--JacktheBlack (talk) 23:55, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, never been one before. Can you fill me in on what that intails because I honestly have no idea.WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 03:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Can you help me out? Zane T 69 gave me an inifinite ban on the Supernatural wiki, I confronted him about it and tried to reasonable and he unban me. Any help will be appreciated. Thanks for your message my Gear brother! I look forward to working with you also. Till the next time :) (Hello) Hi can we talk about Jack jnr? Introduction Hey! My name is Atvelonis, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Gearspedia as well as an admin on Elder Scrolls. I'm here to help you and the wider community, and act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the wiki, its features (editing, templates, bots, etc.), or whatever else, feel free to reach out to me on my talk page or on Discord (Atvelonis#9495) and I can help out! —Atvelonis (talk) 21:13, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Edits Could I ask why you keep reverting my edits, which are clearly superior to the original version of what I wrote? Thanks. Chairman Fenix (talk) 18:52, July 22, 2019 (UTC) I'd appreciate a quick response since I'm actively trying to make the wikia better. Chairman Fenix (talk) 19:07, July 22, 2019 (UTC) Problematic editor Would you please consider blocking 24.191.243.36? He's not a vandal, but he appears to have a not-great grasp of English grammar and punctuation (confusing its and it's, removing commas that should stay, adding -ed and -ted suffixes to words that don't need it, like "putted" and "cutted" and "spreaded"), and has not responded to warnings. You've reverted a number of his edits yourself, but others have been slipping through and I've tried fixing several manually. It's time consuming to have to keep cleaning up after this editor, scanning entire long articles for his errors because the edits he makes are so extensive, and frustrating that he won't take responsibility for his mistakes. UIR Partisan (talk) 22:07, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Please do not delete my editing Why did you delete the editing of Sire . Helping out Hey! Hope you're doing well. Gearspedia is currently a trending wiki, so it's getting a good amount of traffic. I wanted to reach out to ask if there were any outstanding tasks that need to be completed in terms of wiki content or revitalization. If you know of anything that could be improved, like content that needs to be added, templates that need to be updated, or if you want to improve the main page or something, myself and/or the would definitely be happy to help there. So let me know! Thanks. :) —Atvelonis (talk) 18:32, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Hunt for the Locust Scientist Yes it was me! Sorry I was going to make the page and add references. Title is conjecture, but Rod Ferguson confirmed that Gears: Tactics takes place in 2 A.E. and the plot is about the squad taking down a Locust scientist who was inventing large creatures responsible for destroying whole cities. --Gearslover01 (talk) 00:26, October 20, 2019 (UTC) *That's probably Ukkon. What's Gears: Tactics???--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 01:29, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Gears Tactics. It's a new Gears game that was announced at 2018 E3. It plays like Halo Wars. It has yet to be released, but it is story-driven. Sid Redburn who wrote the whistle-blow letter at New Hope is in it, and the main protagonist is most likely Gabriel Diaz. --Gearslover01 (talk) 02:53, October 20, 2019 (UTC) *Oh god. Halo Wars was always the Halo game I had the most trouble with and I haven't even gotten to Halo Wars 2 yet!!! For years I could never beat that damn thing or even get very far with it!!! I did finally beat it and got good enough at it that I've even beaten it a few times now but I abandoned even trying to play that for years. I think Halo 4 coming out might've motivated me to try again or something like that.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 04:24, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Azura Azura is both a city AND an island. There are pamphlets calling it a city. Plus, because it's a COG affiliated city, it's a part of Tyrus. Much like how Honolulu, Hawaii is a part of the United States. --Gearslover01 (talk) 13:22, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Swarm Hive Development Ever since the Wardens are in charge of scouting new locations suitable for new Hives, how are Swarm Hives constructed exactly? 1. Where in the world do these Swarm biomasses keep coming from? 2. These red fleshly tendrils spreading all over the area swarming into building ruins, soils, where do these tentacles come from in the first place? 3. How are the Swarm Nests built in the first place? Who builds the Swarm Nests and how many Juvies can fit into the Nest? — User:StarryGlaive (talk) 00:11, December 22 2019 (UTC) Interwiki question Hello WarGrowlmon18! How are you? I'm WFlash, Wiki Manager for the spanish video game wikis. I wanted to ask you if you'll be interested in activate the interwiki links with the Gears of War wikis in other languages. I found a total of eight: German, Spanish, French, Italian, Dutch, Polish, Portuguese and Russian. If you are OK with it, I can take care of them with no problem; just say the word. Thanks in advance, greetings! 11:06, December 30, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, it basically links all the wikis together so they are easier to find for readers. You can see an example on The Witcher wiki, on the bottom of the page (just under Categories) there are the links to all the other languages. : 11:36, December 30, 2019 (UTC) ::So, I activated the links to the Spanish, Italian and Russian wikis since those are the biggest (the other languages have between 1 and 15 articles so they are really small); still, if you want them activated you can head on to this page on Community Central and make a request there. Greetings! :: 18:29, January 1, 2020 (UTC)